Technology has been proposed for assisting operations to test whether or not a linkage state of a cable that inter-connects devices mounted to a board is correct.
For example, technology has been proposed that displays, on a display device, a composite image that is a composite of a design image produced from a design graphic of the board or the like, and a real image capturing the board in a state in which all of the cables have been linked up (namely, all wiring operations are completed). In such technology, an operator determines whether or not the cable linkage state is correct by checking the composite image displayed on the display device by eye.
Technology is also known that, for example, respectively allocates identification numbers to a connector of a cable at a connection source and to a port at a connection target, and pre-assigns an association therebetween. In such technology, the respective identification numbers of the connector of the cable at the connection source and the port at the connection target are captured after linking. Then, in the technology, whether or not the linkage state of the cables is correct is determined according to whether or not each of the identification numbers obtained by capturing has been pre-associated.